Rock'n Roll Love
by Sithlord8665
Summary: Iron Weasel get a person to sing with Derek. That singer is a rising star name Selene Buyers. But what she doesn't is she stole Derek's heart when she sings. How does she react when her inspiration likes he that way? Find out in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Rock'n Roll Love

"Now, come on guys he isn't gonna get mad." Tripp said. "Little man the doesn't like the idea to have another vocalist." Burger said and Ash nodded in agreement. "I already had someone come for an interview you don't want to make her sad do you?" "No" Burger and Ash said in unison. "Alright then let's go tell Derek." "Tell me what?" Derek said coming out from the living room. "Well uh..you see the critics in this magazine said that Iron Weasel should have someone to sing with you." Tripp said while holding Rock Magazine. "What!" "See I told he'd get mad." "Look Derek we already got in interview with a singer and she's already at the recording studio at Annoying Arlene's place give her a chance." "Alright fine!" Derek said really irritated. "So what is the singer's name?" Derek asked still mad. "Selene Buyers and I heard from Izzy that she is a rising star." Tripp answered. "Wait, I thought she was a singer not a star."Ash said.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Annoying Arlene's place**

"So when is Iron Weasel coming?" Selene asked. "I got a call from Tripp he said that they will be coming in a few minutes." Arlene said on the intercom. Arlene heard a knock on the recording room's door. Arlene opened it and Tripp was hugged by Arlene really tightly. "Alright you can stop hugging now." "Oh you." Arlene said letting him go and punched him in the arm. "Right, where's Selene?" Tripp said creeped out while rubbing his arm. "Right there silly she's been waiting for you guys." Arlene said pointing to part of the room Selene was in. "Weasels she's in here." The rest of the weasels came in and looked at Selene. Selene found them looking at her and she just waved and smiled. The weasels waved back. "Little man she's hot." Burger told Tripp. "Yeah, she is a babe." Ash said. "Yeah, but let's listen to her first." Tripp said. "Alright Selene what song are you going to sing." Arlene said on the intercom. Selene thought long and hard and she thought to sing her favorite song. Every time Selene would sing it people would cry telling her 'that's beautiful'. "I'll be singing Confession of A Broken Heart by Lindsey Lohan." Then Arlene turned on the music.

_"I wait for the postman to bring me a letter _

_I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better_

_And I carry the weight the world on my shoulders_

_A family in cirsis that only grows older..._

_Why'd you have to go_

_Why'd you have to go_

_Why'd you have to go_

_Daughter to father, daughter to father_

Derek was looking interested 'This girl might be good enough to sing with me.' Derek thought.

_"I am broken but I am hoping_

_Daughter to father, daughter to father_

_I am crying, a part of me is dying_

All of a sudden Derek, Ash, and Tripp heard sniffling from Burger. "Burger, are you crying?" Derek asked. "No, I got something in my eye." Then they put there attention Selene again.

_"These are, these are_

_The confessions of a broken heart_

Selene put a hand on her chest on the last part.

_And I wear all your old clothes, _

_your polo sweater_

_I dream of another you_

_The one who would never (never)_

_Leave me alone to pick up _

_the peices_

_A daddy to hold me, _

_that's what I needed_

_So why'd you have to go_

_Why'd you have to go_

_Why'd you have go!_

Then Derek and Tripp heard Ash crying "She sings so beautiful!" Ash said and continued to cry. Arlene handed him a tissue and Ash blew his nose loudly.

_"Daughter to father, daughter to_

_father_

_I don't know you, but I still want to_

_Daughter to father, daughter to father_

_Tell me the truth, did you ever _

_love me_

_'Cause these are, these are_

_the confessions of a broken heart _

Selene put her hand to her chest on the last again and repeats when she says heart.

_I love you, _

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I...!_

_I love you!_

"Well we know she can sing really loud." Derek said to the others and they agreed but Ash and Burger was still crying.

_"Daughter to father, daughter to_

_father_

_I don't know you, but I still want to_

_Daughter to father, daughter to_

_father_

_Tell me the truth..._

_did you ever love me!_

_Did you ever love me?_

_These are..._

_the confessions...of a broken heart_

_Ohhh...yeah_

_I wait for the _

_postman to_

_bring me a_

_letter.."_

"So how did I do?" Selene asked while brushing her black hair out her face. "I think she was great and I know Burger and Ash think so too, what about you Derek?" Tripp said. "She was ok." "Ok? She made Burger cry and which he barely crys at all not unless someone gives him a vegetable." "You got a point there kid but before we decide to put her in the band let's hear sing a song that doesn't make you cry." Derek headed toward to the mike to the intercom. "That was great Selene but let us hear you sing a song that doesn't make us cry." "Alright, Arlene turn it on Rock Hard or Go Home please by Iron Weasel." Now Derek was surprised to hear that and Arlene turned the song.

_"Rock hard or _

_go home_

(1 more time)

_Time to choose if_

_you're gonna_

_win or loose_

_Better rock hard or_

_go home_

_Rock hard or_

_go home_

_(1 more time)_

"Dude, she has a voice like you only girl version." Ash said. " Yeah, well that's your opinion." Derek said.

_"Time to choose if _

_you're gonna_

_win or loose_

_Better rock _

_hard or go_

_home_

_The road to _

_victory is_

_always rough_

_Gotta keep going_

_when going gets tough_

Selene kicked the chair she was siting in and contiued singing.

_"Watch out now_

_cuz we came _

_to play_

_Get out of our face,_

_now get our way_

"Now, I am getting interested." Derek said with a smirk.

_"More pumped up than_

_we've ever been_

_Never give up, no we_

_never give in_

_Rock hard or _

_go home_

(1 more time)

_Time to choose if_

_you're gonna _

_win or loose_

_Better rock hard or _

_go home_

_We feel the rush_

_and we feel the pain_

_Nothings gonna stop us_

_like a runaway train_

_We'll never break, no we'll_

_never bend_

Selene kept singing 'till the song was over and she removed her headphones. "How did I do?" Selene waited and saw the guys huddle. "Welcome to Iron Weasel." They said in unison. "Yes!"

* * *

**What will Selene be like in the band? What does Derek feel about Selene? Find out in the next chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own the songs or I'm in the band.**


	2. Getting to Know Her

Selene and Iron Weasel came to Tripp's house and got setteled down in the living room. "So, Selene tell us about yourself." Tripp asked. "Where do I start?"

"Like who was your insperation?" Selene looked at Tripp and she gave a sheepish smile. "Well, this is going to sound corny but my inspiration was Derek Jupiter."

"Really?" Derek looked interested since his name was called.

"Yeah. I was a huge fan when I first saw you guys back when I was in high school."

"Wow, Izzy forgot to metion that." Tripp said

"Who's Izzy?"

"A freind of mine who told me about you." Then Izzy came running in from the kitchen. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh its Selene Buyers!" Izzy said hugging Selene tightly which made Selene wince in pain. Izzy noticed this and released her. "Oh, sorry I forgot about your back from that accident." Izzy said.

"Izzy, What accident?" Tripp asked. "

"You know what how about if I give you an autograph will you please be quiet and get out, ok?" Selene interrupted.

"Yeah, sure awesome!" Izzy got a pen from her pocket and pulled up her sleeve. Selene grabbed the pen and signed her arm and Izzy ran out happy.

"Selene, what accident?" Tripp asked again before Selene could get out of the room. Selene sat back down on the couch. "I rather not talk about it."

"Come now Selene everybody has hard time now come on and tell us." Derek said cheerfully sitting by Selene. Selene sighed and was telling her story.

_Flashback_

_Febuary 3, 2003_

_"Come on Selene you don't want to miss your audition." Selene's dad said from the garage. "Coming, dad."Selene said coming into the garage. "Where did you go 'lil sis?" Selene's older brother said while giving her a noogie. "Josh, stop it!" Selene said while laughing. Selene's dad gave a small laugh and said "Get in the car you two." When Selene and her family were on the road a car rammed into them from behind them. Selene was knocked out and when she awoke she was in the hospital and found her three other older brothers around her. "Guys! Selene is up!" Blake said. "How long have I been out, guys?" "Nine hours." answered Sam. "Where's dad and Josh?" Selene's brothers had sympathetic looks in their eyes and looked at Selene. "Oh no. No they can't be. They can't!" Selene cried and Brian wrapped his arms around her and her brothers tried comforting her. "Why is my back hurting?" Selene realized when she leaned into her brother. "Doc, says the car that rammed into you put a lot of impact on your back and it messed up your back so much a small bit of your spine showed." "Gee, Blake good to know." Selene said sarcatically "Actually, its not your back is so messed up it will take years for it to be back to normal, Selene." _

_"Oh my gosh." Selene started to cry again. "_

_Do you need a hug, Selene?" Brian asked. "Yes." All of Selene's older brothers started hugging her trying not to hurt her._

_End of Flashback_

"And that's what happened, alright." Selene said tears threating to come into her ocean green eyes. "I'm sorry I have to go." Selene said getting out of the room. "Oh, man now she's probably mad at us for making her tell us what happened to her back." Tripp complained. "Wait, I got an idea." Ash said with a smile and he stared at Derek and Burger and Tripp followed his idea.

"Uh oh." Derek said nervously.

* * *

**Uh oh cliffhanger what does the guys have in store for Derek. Sorry I took so long and sorry it's so short but I was short on insperation hope ur not mad. Oh don't forget to click the little button that spells like 'r-e-v-e-i-w ' **


	3. Apologies and a Gig

"But why do have to go in there?" Derek whined. "It's dangerous for men like us when women are in a moody state."

"Because she said you were her inspiration, so go in there and comfort her." Ash said shoving in the direction where Selene was. Derek stopped Ash from shoving him a lot and turned around. "Fine, I'll do it. But if I die I'm going to come back and haunt you." Derek warned pointing a finger at his band.

Then Derek turned his heel and went to the direction Selene was.

* * *

Meanwhile, Selene was crying her eyes out because of the thought about her dead brother and father. Selene then heard the door open, it was Derek. Selene tried wiping her face but her mascara was running she knew that but she didn't wipe it all off. Derek took a deep breathe and sat next to Selene. "You ok?" he asked.

Selene nodded at him. "Look, we're sorry, we didn't know it was personal."

"Don't worry about it. I knew someone would eventually find out." Selene then wiped forming tears from her eyes. "You probably think I'm a mess, seeing me like this. Like some hormonal teenage girl."

"I don't think your a mess." Derek said. "I just think your time was a little hard on you that's all."

"It was, well as a musician." Selene wiped her eyes again at the thought of her family. Derek decided to grab a box of tissues and handed it to Selene. Selene grabbed it and wiped her eyes. Then Derek grabbed his mirror and handed it to Selene. "Your probably going to need this your mascara is running." Selene looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. She looked horrible in her opinion. Selene then wipe off the runny mascara off her face, then handed the mirror to back to Derek. "Thanks."

"No, problem."

"You know I blame myself for my dad and brother's death."

"Why?"

"Because my family did a lot of things for me to get my musician career going."

"But look where it got you, you're in Iron Weasel." Selene smiled at Derek.

"Yeah," Then Selene's smile broke into a frown. "But it got my oldest brother and my dad killed. All because I went to your concert when I was in high school."

"Come now, don't think like that. Nobody couldn't have predicted that car wreck. You don't need to mope around here and wallow in your greif, you're a weasel now."

"You're right, Derek." Selene then hugged Derek. "I really needed it." Derek was a litte taken back by the hug but he returned it. Selene let go of Derek and Derek cleared his throat. "I think the rest of the band is in the garage. Tripp said he wanted to tell us something."

"Ok."

* * *

Derek and Selene came went into the garage. "Oh, glad you guys made it. And I thought you wanted to leave, Selene." Selene furrowed her brows at Tripp. "Why in the world would I leave, Iron Weasel?"

"It's just...we thought you were mad."

"Uh huh, I was raised by one dad and four older brothers I lost my girly sense when I was three. Now, let's get back on track, Tripp."

"Right, I booked us a gig at my school. We're having a dance and...I knida promised Lanna that I get Selene to perform with us."

"I thought she broke up with you." Derek said.

"She did but we made up."

"That better not be the reason why _you _let be in the band, Tripp." Selene said putting her hands on her hips.

"Of course not." Tripp said.

Ash started chuckling. "What's so funny?" Selene asked.

"You kinda look like Derek when he's mad."

"Hey, she does look like, Derek." Burger agreed.

"I don't look like that when I'm angry." Derek said putting his hands on his then noticed what he did and put them down. Then Burger and Ash laughed at the action Derek did. "Weasels!" Tripp yelled to get the band's attention back on him.

"What?" they said simultaneously.

"The dance is tomorrow night, so we have to practice."

"Kay." the band said. Then they started practicing.

After a finishing note, Tripp spoke up. "Ok, guys I think that's enough for today. Oh, and before I forget I have a song request for us to play."

"Which is?"

"October and April."

"Really? The song is stupid." Selene said.

"Well, it's Lanna's favorite song and I thought it would be great for that song to play."

"Kay." the band said.

"Oh and another thing."

"What?"

"Derek and Selene have to sing it."

"What!" Derek and Selene said.

"Why can't you sing it with Lanna or something!" Selene yelled angrily.

"First of all Lanna can't sing. Second, I did a lot for Iron Weasel, can't you guys do this for me."

"Fine, but the song is stupid." Selene said.

"I agree with Selene." Derek said.

"So do I." Burger said.

"Stupid song." Ash said.

* * *

The dance at Tripp's school.

The band was rehearsing in the gymnasium, when Tripp came with a girl with wavy blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing pink. "Lanna, this is Selene Buyers. Selene this Lanna, my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you, Lanna."

"You too, are you rich?"

"No."

"Do you have a mansion?"

"No, Lanna I'm not rich."

"Oh, ok. Can I have your autograph? I really love your songs."

"Sure." Lanna took out a notebook and marker and handed it to Lanna. "To my friend, Lanna from Selene Buyers." Selene said as she wrote and handed the notebook and marker to Lanna. "Thanks, I hope we can have parties over at our mansions." Selene was about to say something but went with it.

"I hope we do." Selene said.

"Bye, Tripp, I'll see you tonight." Lanna kissed Tripp on the cheek and left. "Wow, and I thought the girls at my schools were dumb."

"Schools?" Tripp said.

"Yeah, _schools_. You know elementary, middle school, high school, college. The girls from the schools I went to were pretty dumb."

"How dumb?" Derek asked.

"So dumb that a girl at my middle school tried to put a ripped dollar, which was ripped in half, into the snack machine and she said 'The machine won't take my dollar.'" The guys started laughing.

"Yeah, that's pretty dumb." Burger agreed.

"No, offense to Lanna, she's...friendly and all, but man she is an airhead."

"Yeah, but she's cute." Selene rolled her eyes at Tripp. "So Tripp are you going to dress all formal for your little dance?" Selene asked.

"Well, I'm not wearing a tuxedo or anything. Why?"

"Well, first of all you hair is bit messed up."

"What? No, it's not."

"Yes, it is." Selene got her brush out, which had a mirror in it, and showed it to Tripp. "It's not bad."

"Just come over here and let me fix it."

"What? No." Selene walked up to Tripp and started fixing up his hair. "Selene, stop it, your acting like my mom."

"Maybe, because I'm old enough to be your mom." Selene then stopped after she fixed Tripp's hair.

"Really?"

"Yeah, that a problem?"

"No, how old are you anyways?" Derek, Burger, and Ash had looks of horror on their faces. It wasn't a good thing to ask a woman how old they are.

"Tripp, didn't your mom teach you not to ask a woman that?"

"No." Selene sighed.

"I'll spare you since you're a kid. I'm thirty-nine."

"Wow, you look good." Ash said.

"Thanks. Now, Tripp I'm going to show you why not to ask a woman how old they are. Now I need a volunteer." Derek and Burger took a big step back and poor Ash was the victim. "You're very brave, Ash." Burger mumbled to Ash.

"What?" Ash looked around him and he was the one in front of Burger and Derek. "Oh, man."

"Ash, come here I promise I'll go easy on you."

"This won't hurt right?"

"...A little bit." Selene grabbed Ash's arm and flipped him over. "Oh, oww." Ash groaned in pain.

"You see Tripp, that is why not to ask a woman her age." Selene then helped Ash up.

"Oh, guys I'll be right back the dance is going to start in ten minutes. So I'm going to the bathroom."

"Kay." the band said at the same time. "Man, I hate dances."

"Why?" Ash asked. "Your pretty."

"Thanks, but not back then. When I was teenager I was nerdy."

"How nerdy?" Burger asked.

"I was the one who invented the tape broken glasses and headgear look."

"Ohh, that bad?" Derek said.

"Yeah, not until my friend did my make over when I was auditioning to be a back up singer to Ray Charles."

"You sung with Ray Charles?" Ash said.

"Yep, my best friend Beth helped me out."

"Did your best friend's last name was Campbell?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"That's Tripp's mum." Derek said.

"Now, that you've mentioned it Tripp does kinda look like her. I'm not saying Tripp looks like a girl but there's some resemblance."

"We get it." Derek said.

"I don't." Ash said.

"Hey, guys what are you talking about?" Tripp asked. He was wearing black pants and a white rock band t-shirt with a red jacket over it.

"Not much just that Selene was best friends with your mom." Burger said.

"You really were?"

"Yep, I'll tell you about it later." Selene said. "And by the way you look handsome."

"Thanks, I hope Lanna thanks so, too." Tripp looked at his watch. "It's almost one minute 'til the dance starts."

* * *

After, Iron Weasel played Rock Hard Or Go Home, Tripp made an announcement. "Now, I asked Iron Weasel to play a song that my girlfriend likes so here you go, Lanna." Tripp jumped off the stage and the band started playing. Then Derek started singing.

_"She was like April sky sunrise in her _

_of light, shining star, fire in her heart...Bright as_

_day, melting snow, breaking through the chill..._

_October and April."_

Derek started tapping his foot to the rhythm. Then Tripp started slow-dancing with Lanna and Selene started singing.

_"He was like frozen sky in October sky. Darkest _

_cloud in the storm from his raining heart..._

_coldest snow, deepest chill, tearing down his will..._

_October and April."_

Derek and Selene started singing together.

_"Like hate and love. World's apart. This fatal_

_love was like poison right from the start._

_Like light and dark. World's apart. This fatal_

_love was like poison right from the start..." _Derek started singing again.

_"We were like loaded guns. Sacrificed our lives." _Selene's turn.

_"We were like love undone. Craving to entwine." _Derek and Selene started singing together again.

_"Fatal torch, final thrill. Love was bound to _

_kill...October and April. Like hate and love._

_World's apart...This fatal love was like poison_

_right from the start. Light and dark...World's _

_apart. This fatal love was ike poison right _

_from the start...Hate and love. World's apart._

_This love was like poison right from the_

_start...Light and dark. World's apart. This fatal_

_love was like poison right from the start..."_

_"October and April..._

_October and April..._

_October and April..." _The song ended. After the band was done performing the band had trouble getting to the van. Iron Weasel and Selene had a lot of fans, it was mostly teachers and students. There was cameras flashing at them. The band waved and gave autographs to the fans.

Sometimes Selene had fanboys and they'd beg for her to kiss them. Selene would shrug her shoulders and kiss the boys on the cheek. Then they would faint, it's mostly the nerds that do that do that. Then a camera flashed at Selene, she got blinded, she tripped and landed hard on her back.

Selene heard her back crack. Selene groaned in pain and Derek came to her side. "Selene, you ok?" Selene shook her head. Tears began spilling from her eyes.

" Something is wrong. I can't get up." she said.

"Oh, no. Someone call an ambulance!" Derek shouted.

* * *

**Hey, guys! I know it's been a while but I had writer's block but here it is. Oh, and a girl at my school actaully tried to put a ripped dollar into our snack machine. I hope u guys enjoyed it and please a review to tell me how u like it or how I can make it better :).**


	4. Author's Note

**I'm sorry! I hd major writer's block and then my computer crashed! Now, I'm borrowing my mom's until mine gets fixed! But now I'm back and with a whole new chapter! I couldn't just leave my viewers hanging with a cliffhanger! Enjoy this chapter and please review. As a welcoming gift.**

* * *

Iron Weasel were waiting outside of the emergency room waiting for the of surgeon's response. Derek was pacing and Trip was sitting and leaning forward with his hands folded. Burger was who knows where getting food and Ash was playing with rubber gloves. Finally, a surgeon came through the doors and he pulled his mask from his face.

Derek was the first to go up to the doctor. "How is she?"

The surgeon sighed, "She'll be fine she has a hair-line fracture in a vertebrae but I recommend her doing anything with her back fo a while."

"Can we see her?" Tripp asked. The doctor nodded and looked at Ash and looked back at Derek and Tripp.

"Sure but do you want me to get someone to check on your friend?" The two band members looked back at the big haired drummer. Ash had a glove on his face and he was blowing into it.

"I'm glove man!" He exclaimed.

Selene was in a hospital gown laying on a bed with her eyes closed. "Knock, knock." A familiar British accent said. Selene opened her eyes to see the band minus Burger coming through the door.

"How you feelin'?" Tripp asked.

Selene yawned. "Sleepy."

"Selene, I'm so sorry. It's my fault this happened." Tripp apologized.

Selene waved it off. "It's ok, Tripp, don't start blaming yourself. No one would've predicted what happen."

"Are you still going to play?" He asked.

"Of course I am! Nothing can prevent me from singing vocals with Iron Weasel." The raven haired singer said without a beat.

Burger came in the room eating guacamole and chips from a strange-looking bowl. "Burger, what are you doing?" Tripp asked slowly.

"guacamole and potato chips." He answered.

Selene started snickering. "Dude, do you even know what you're eating out of?"

"Course I do. It's a bowl. Duh." The blonde bassist said and continued eating.

"Burger, that's a bed pan." Derek corrected. Burger's face stiffened and started spitting out the guacamole and dropped the bed pan. Burger began wiping his tongue. Everyone laughed except Ash, who had a bewildered look on his face.

"I don't get it." He said. Tripp motioned for Ash to move close to him and Tripp whispered in his ear. Ash look at him with disgust.

"Ew! Why would they do that?!"

* * *

**Sorry it was short. But you know I thought of that at the top of my head while I was writing it. Review? :)**


End file.
